The present invention relates to a variable sweep wing aircraft. More particularly, the invention relates to an aircraft having a multitude of wings comprising a segmented variable sweep wing.
The requirements of high lift configurations of conventional wings are in conflict with structural requirements of wings. Conventional wings are equipped with high lift devices, such as slats and flaps, to assist in landing and take off. Modern aircraft require lightweight and efficient wing structures. The mechanical drive systems of conventional wings make it very difficult for them to be structured efficiently.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a variable sweep wing having a lighter weight and more efficient structure than a conventional wing of such type.
An object of the invention is to provide a variable sweep wing of simple structure which is mounted on the aircraft by relatively simple means and is controlled in sweep and configuration by simple means.
Another object of the invention is to provide a variable sweep wing of simple structure which is efficient, effective and reliable in operation at take off, cruise and landing of the aircraft.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a variable sweep wing which is of segmented structure and controllable in sweep position to provide a unitary continuous surface airfoil when swept back at an angle with the fuselage in a cruise position and the segments are spaced from each other when perpendicular or near perpendicular to the fuselage of the aircraft in a power or high lift position.